The present invention relates in general to gaming devices, and more particularly to gaming devices requiring player inputs.
Wagering machines in most jurisdictions are games of luck, not skill. For instance, slot machines owe at least some of their popularity to the fact that an amateur, novice or inexperienced player can play most slot machines at the player's own pace, with no required skills, strategy or risk evaluation and perform as well as the seasoned or experienced game player. Most slot machines are set to pay back on average between 80 and 99 percent of the amount that the players wager. These payouts are randomly determined. Nevertheless, players constantly try to inject skill, know-how or strategy into gaming devices with the hope of turning the odds in their favor.
Even though certain gaming machines such as video poker or blackjack involve certain skill, strategy and decision-making, their outcomes ultimately turn upon mathematics and probability. Other games such as double-up and offer and acceptance bonus games where a player puts at risk an award won to achieve a higher award also involve skill and strategy, but their outcomes ultimately turn upon mathematics and probability.
Certain wagering gaming devices are required to involve skill or dexterity. These games cannot turn purely upon the luck of the player. Skill games present certain problems to the game implementor. First, skill games can be mastered by players having a high level of skill, a lot of practice or both. Second, to combat the mastering, gaming device manufacturers may have to make the skill game relatively difficult for the economics to work. The difficulty level may be too great for average players to experience a sufficient level of success and enjoyment.
Skill games, on the other hand, are interactive and typically enjoyable to play. Accordingly, a need exists for a different, interactive and enjoyable game that can be played requiring skill or dexterity. A need also exists for a method of controlling a payout in a skill wagering game so that the skill event can be relatively easy to win and enjoy without relinquishing prohibitive payouts to those who master the skill event.